The Sleeping Wind
by iloveyoulikethestarsabove
Summary: End this nightmare, once and for all, of the forever sleeping wind I've let pain control to much of my life this time its going to stop once and for all. I'm chasing away the monsters trapped in my head and back to Forks I head. Pleae R&R B&E later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R I'd love to know what you think.

**The Sleeping Wind**

I did not see you standing tall  
While the birds sang in their trees  
Once looked fierce but now looks small  
In this cold and heartless breeze

I do not know who you are  
Our paths may never cross  
But always are you, my shining star  
without you I'm at a loss

For since you have gone  
I have done all and sinned  
so before the break of dawn  
End this nightmare, once and for all,  
of the forever sleeping wind

Years have passed and he never retuned but I don't hate him no I just learnt to become numb feel nothing and pretend to live. Living had become easy it was like some twisted game, a game of cat and mouse, who ever fell first, would lose and I had no intent of doing so. I am unbreakable, well to humans anyway but to the people that know me they see right through me, they watch as the damage inside me slowly heals but nobody would ever voice there thoughts. Nope they always just think them and that at times can be worse ten times worse. I have walls for certain things and just sometime they fall and I watch parts of my life play through on a loop, the same scenes over and over again. I'm trapped within my own self pity but each time I try to get out something or should I say someone claws me back in. It would be silly of me to say that just because I have people round me it doesn't mean that I am loved, no I'm more of a trophy to show off after all, I have gifts that others would kill for.

Kill being the optimum word but I don't let stuff like that get to me. I hate being looked at for any length of time, people eyes boring into my back as I walk just trying to be a nobody as silly as that sounds being a nobody can be quiet a fulfilling life.

It saddens me knowing that one day it'll will be all to much and I think I'll just stop altogether, it's not like anyone would miss me.

I looked up from my journal as a soft knock came from my door.

"Bella dear, will you be joining us tonight?" His voice had worn away with age but it still held the same commanding tone and a touch of fatherly love.

"I'm not sure Aro, I've been thinking a lot since I can't sleep and I was wondering if I could possible go back to Forks?" I sounded weak to my own ears but I was being pleasant. And it was something I felt as though I had to do. The process of healing took a long time.

"Lets take a walk shall we." He extended his hand and I accepted. He was like family in some weird twisted up way but all families have their problems.

I wasn't looking forward to this talk it's like when you have the "sex" talk with your parents just a little better. I hope anyway. I new by going to Forks it would be hard but in away it will be like shock therapy, good for the system. It's already taken me sixty years to pluck up the courage to ask. We stepped out into the hall, it still took my breath away it was old, and captured the beauty of the whole place in one try. I watched the guards from the corner of the room they never left and I was quite glad I didn't have any. Aro was watching me as I watched them.

"You don't like them do you."

I didn't feel the need to return an answer, so carried on looking at them, they were all chosen because they were special, as was I.

"Bella dear, why would you want to go back to Forks of all places?" His voice was licked with curiosity.

I looked over towards the guards and shook my head. They all seemed to know too much for my liking, they new things that others didn't so I did have a reason about not being so trust worthy.

"Fine then." He waved his hands and the guards were gone with a few scowls heads in my direction but I just waved them off.

"Now please proceed."

" I have no proper idea but I think I have to it will make my life a little more bearable, for the moment. I hate the fact that he seems to half way control my life when I try to stop him." That was not the whole truth but it was a start.

"Ok dear." He gently patted me on the back.

" I want to go and get Charlie's house and be able to vist his grave, since I missed his funeral, have you ever watched someone die and been unable to do anything?" My voice was contorted with anger and pain.

"Bella I have not. And we helped you get the house." He seemed pleased that I was letting him in and that he'd been able to help.

" I know and for that I am grateful, I truly am. It would have broken me even more if I'd lost Charlie's house." I smiled over at him we'd seem to have grown further apart as we walked on.

" Bella, I don't want you by yourself you have to have a guard. I don't want you to leave but if that is what is going to make you happy with life then please don't let me be the one to stop you. How long will you be gone for?" He seemed saddened by the fact that I was leaving.

" Till the end of school and maybe longer, I never graduated remember, I want to end my education there. Who will be going with me?" This was the part I hadn't been looking forward to, I talked to people in the Volturi but I had no proper friends." They all just seemed a little to out there for my liking.

" I'll have to think about that, is there anyone you'd want with you?" It seemed an easy enough question to answer.

"I'll be fine by myself and I don't want anyone killing someone living in Forks, that would be a little upsetting. My house would be to small." I sighed I wasn't going to win this argument, I drank from animals it made me feel more humane and nobody ever said anything about it they'd occasionally ask why I do it but that doesn't bothered me not now anyway.

"Bella you're a walking danger even as a vampire, I'd feel better knowing you had someone, we could all make you a family so it wouldn't feel odd being by yourself at school?" His voice was musing that over as he spoke.

" I give up, give me a fake family to live with for a couple years but they don't hunt in Forks or near it ok? And they don't live in my house."

"Fair enough but they'll be close by. When were you thinking of leaving?"

"Tomorrow, if that's alright cause I need to get the house ready since nobody's lived there for the best part of forty odd years now. And school starts in two weeks. I think"

"That's good to know you've planned it all, come and see me in three hours and I'll have people to go with you."

"Ok."

That had been easier than I'd thought, I practically skipped back to my room, packing all my things away; there was only one problem, I'd need a car and a new piano cause my old ones staying here. Most of my boxes included all my books and just one or two of clothing. My nerves began to kick in as I walked towards Aro's room; this was the moment I'd been working up to for the past couple of years. The moment of truth.

I'd walked towards the door taking in unnecessary breaths will myself to be ready for anything he troughs at me.

"Come in dear." His voice seemed nice enough but that could all change at a moment notice.

I stood and looked up at each of the vampires joining me. I'd spoke to all of them Gianna had helped me when I'd gotten really depressed at one point so this arrangement wasn't going to be that bad.

" Are these the people joining me?"

" Yes, Alec and Jane, Gianna and Felix will all be joining to your journey to Forks for the next couple of years, they have been briefed and know what to do if anything were to go wrong." He looked over at them and each returned with a small nod.

" Aro you talk as though someone's out to kill me which I find highly unlikely, I'm just going to school nothing more nothing less."

"If you say so." Will the rest of you please leave I'd like a moment of Bella's time."

He pointed towards the seats and I sat down. "Will you be needing anything before you set off?"

" No I should be alright." I look towards the ground; I wouldn't let him give me anymore than what he already has.

" Bella you have no car and I'm one hundred percent sure you'll need something else so just spit it out." He glared over at me, until I cracked.

" Yes I need a car and a piano but I'll get all these things later, Aro I have more than enough money thanks to you."

" Well can I at least give you a leaving present?" His eyes lit up at the idea.

" Fine then."

He handed me over a small box very neatly wrapped and I removed the wrapping at a snails pace. The lid slipped off and into my lap fell a pair of keys.

" Thanks Aro." I hugged him for my new car it was an Aston Martin Vanquish; I'd driven his once and fell in love with it.

" It will give people something to talk about instead of you. One more thing I want you to enjoy your time at Forks." He laughed and waved me off.

Tomorrow was going to be my new start, in the place were my life had once started and had come to a short end.


	2. BOO

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, the story's a little short but picks up later on. Please R&R.**

_"Be open to your dreams. Embrace that distant shore. Because our mortal journey is over all too soon." _

Stars shine all through the night hidden behind clouds but still they shine even when others can't see them, that's what I want to be able to do. Aro waved me off as I walked onto the airplane; he was going to ship my car over a week later hopefully, this was going to be a test I haven't been near humans in a couple of years now and the thought of drinking one is not very appealing.

"Keep in contact Bella."

" I will. Promise."

I could hear the hush voices from behind me they were arguing about speaking to me, which I found to be quiet, amusing I wasn't a scary person or I hoped myself not to be. I smiled at the flight attendant and laughed as she just stared I could hear her thoughts. Nope the thought of drinking from one of them still wasn't that appealing so I was fine.

"Straight ahead and just pass the curtains." She managed to stammer the sentence just and no more.

" Thank-you."

" Not a problem."

I hated when stuff like that happens I just want to act normal but when people do that it can be a little self doubting knowing that you aren't normal and that people treat you a little different from others. The seats were comfortable enough and the journey wouldn't be taking that long. I watched other people walk up and down to the toilets before the plane set off. I was still waiting on one of the others to ask what ever kept going through their minds but none of them ever did.

I sat beside an old man slightly dozing in the corner he was looking forward to meeting his wife again, the thought made me smile how nice it would be to be met by someone's strong arms as I departed from the airplane but that was never going happen because for one thing I wouldn't let it. I was happy for the man I truly was but it opened a small hole I'd been trying to patch up and he'd some how managed to tear it open ever so slightly.

Flash Back

I'd just disappeared when he left well that's what everyone had thought but Aro had come over for one reason or another he never did tell me he seemed to understand the pain I was going through and he took me under his wing. It did surprise him that he was unable to read my mind and he wasn't the only one that hadn't been able to do that but there's no point dwelling on the past. The night he left I walked and walked for all I know it could've been in a circle, I walked for miles I even started to run causing me to fall over but the pain felt good against my cold body. I'd lost all point to life in one swift movement but even in the end I still died. That's just the way my life was to plan out.

" Bella. Bella." Someone was calling my name snapping me from my dream.

" Sorry what?" I had no idea who spoke but there voice was urgent.

" The planes landed." Gianna shook me slightly.

" Thanks where are the others?"

" They left, they don't want to be here that much. In all honesty it doesn't bother me that much it puts a little excitement in to my life, I never get to leave the Volturi." Her voice cracked at the last bit. She was as much trapped as me.

" I know how you feel but it isn't the Volturi that keep me there."

She was intrigued with this but didn't preach the subject anymore; she'd turned away before I'd had a chance to say something. The flight attendant smiled at me as I departed from the train. I was going to have to be picking up my stuff and then find a car.

" Where will you guys all be staying?" I felt kind of bad just leaving them standing there.

" We'll be fine," Jane snapped, she truly was one screwed up person, the pain she likes to inflict on people is just sick and I was the one exception to that and that annoyed her even more.

" Fine then."

" Bella could I join you, I'd like to see the place?" Gianna's voice was almost a whisper you could see the shock on their faces when she asked.

" I'd enjoy your company and your more than welcome, I need to go and collect a car first if you want to get the luggage." It was nice that I'd have someone to talk to so the next couple of years weren't kept within complete isolation.

She nodded and walked off.

" See you later guys." They all grumbled away to one another then glared at me.

"Please yourself then." They'd just have to learn to like me then.

God they were all so evil, I'd never turned into someone so twisted by living there and I now agreed with Gianna's choice to come with me instead of the killjoys standing in the corner. They all looked so oddly out of place standing with their appearance, eyeing everyone walking pass. People's heads would turn and then they'd take a step back as there bodies told them of the danger they were in, that was any normal humans reaction to us anyway.

" Welcome to Seattle, I hope your stay to be pleasant, how may I help you?" Her voice chirped away but her mind was counting the hours till her shift was over.

" I'm sure it will be, I'd like a car please." I smiled down at her.

" Ok do you have a booking?"

" Yes Isabella Swan." Her thoughts went into overdrive when I said this.

" Funny my dad and mum went to school with someone with that name, she just disappeared as though she'd never existed. Everybody thinks that's what eventually killed her dad Charlie." Her voice was bitter and twisted you could almost imagine the poison dripping from her mouth. I let out a slow breath as she said this it was after all a small place but I'd thought I would have been forgotten by now.

" That's good to know, what did you say your mum and dads name were?"

"Mike and Jessica Newton. You have a nice taste in cars Miss Swan and flashy for a small town if you're going to Forks." Ha. Ha no surprise there.

" I like cars, are your parents still living here?"

"Nope my dads in the hospital just now with cancer and my mum died a couple of months back." Her voice didn't seem to change when she said that one parent was dead and the other was dying.

"Am sorry to hear that." I was and a little relieved.

" Nah that's ok, here's your keys and once again enjoy your stay here."

" Thanks."

People never really do change even after one generation. Gianna stood at the front door with our bags all piled at the side of her. At that very moment the shock of what I was doing began to kick in, a couple of more steps and I'd only be an hour away if I drove fast from Forks from the place I had once thought of as a home.

" Bella are you alright?" Gianna placed a comforting hand on the back on my shoulder and gave me a gently push forward.

" I'll be fine after all this is the whole reason why I'm here is to get over stuff like this happening time and time again." I smiled at the thought by doing this I would become a stronger person.

" If you say so."

We walked to the car and Gianna let out a small sigh.

" Gianna."

I followed her line of gaze; she was looking at the car. It was just a plain old black viper with tinted windows nothing to fancy.

" Do you like the car?" It felt a funny question to ask but the right one.

" Yep." Was the only reply I got.

Gianna watched from out the window she was thinking very loudly in her head and it was wearing me down.

" Gianna please just ask me what your think cause your practically screaming it in my head." She looked down embarrassed that she'd been caught.

" I'd been think, why is it that your chose to drink from animals instead of our natural diet?"

" There's many of reason why, some being silly others not. I don't really like the idea of having red eyes all the time and there's a very small part of me still wishes that I was human and it made that a little easier to cope even though I asked for my own change. The other reason is that I once new people who drank like this and they all seemed to be good at it."

" The Cullen's?" she whispered, it was as if everything had finally clicked in her head like a long forgotten jigsaw.

" That's the ones." She was now and hopefully one of the only people ever to find out everyone else just thought me to be a little strange.

" That's the reason your back here, he broke you didn't he, he left never to be seen again. I never new and I mostly treated you with hostile behaviour and all along your were a lot like me." Her voice saddened.

" It's ok you never new."

" It's fine but I'd like to share my story with you."

I nodded and she started.

" I was turned shortly before you by Felix, I loved him like the stars moon and sea combined into one, he always liked me as a human but that was shortly to change I was just a pawn of many, a quickie that know one was to ever know about as he once said " Your were just a phase." That broke me to the point of no return I didn't want to live anymore, I wanted to stop but I didn't because a voice in my head was yelling at me to prove how wrong he was that I'd been just a phase. So I did, I confronted myself everyday making sure I was still there and that's how I was able to move on with my life." She smiled over at me.

" I never new I guess this is what I'm doing confronting myself but please don't let the others know."

" Your secret safe with me, as I hope mine is with you?"

" Yes you have my word. This might seem a little strange since we've never really spoken before this day much but would you feel more comfortable staying with me for the years that we're here?"

" Bella I'd have to say you just saved me from the part of this trip I'd been worried about the most. I'd love to join you. Can I ask another thing how hard is it to live with just drinking animal blood?"

" Not as hard as it looks it just takes a bit of getting use to, why?"

" Like you I want to start a fresh and I think this could help with the process."

" I'll teach you and now welcome to my house."

Talking to Gianna had steadied my nerves ever so slightly and the thought of having someone with me as I walked into the house was even better. The town it's self hadn't changed, everything was still in it same place. I'd need to deal with the garden it was a mess but everything in due course but the house it's self look just as I had left it, I don't think I ever stopped calling the house my home even when I lived at the Volturi. I walked up towards the door at a snails pace. Scared stiff to open the door but I had to this was another part of my life I would then be able to get on with.

" This is so cute." Gianna squeaked.

" I know. Now I just have to open the door and I'll be doing great." I laughed but it wasn't really that happy, no it was more to get rid of the quietness around us.

There was a smell round about the house making my nose wrinkle up in disgust the smell burned my nose and by the looks of it, it had done the same to Gianna's.

" What is that smell?" I 'd never smelt nothing like it before.

" Don't have a clue."

I stopped breathing as I removed my key, I felt as though I was watching from somewhere behind me as though I'd just up and left my body but that was soon over when the door squeaked open. It smelt of home, something I'd missed for the last couple of years. Right now at this point I was thankful of not having to breath cause I would of passed out by now. I walked through each room one at a time with Gianna hot on my heels, the lounge just looked as I had left it each picture of me placed upon the fireplace, the kitchen was in one word hollow there was missing pictures of me hanging up every where. Gianna took in a sharp breath; I'd forgotten to mention that I'd just disappeared from Forks altogether. There was no trace of Charlie through out the house it was as though he'd just stopped living when I left and someone took over.

After that the rest of the house wasn't so bad I showed Gianna her room, it was my dads old one I couldn't stand to be in that room with out him.

" Thank-you Bella." She looked through and seemed happy enough but it was nothing like her one at the Volturi.

" Your welcome. I'll be going shopping tomorrow for bits and pieces for the house if you'd care to join me?"

" I'd love to I never really go shopping unless it's for clothes and I already have enough of them for more than one life time." She let out a small giggle I had to laugh myself it was kind of ironic.

" We'll set off at nine then."

" Bye then."

"Bye."

That hadn't been as bad as I'd thought it to be no open holes of pain fighting their way through into my mind. None of that so this process had finally began working. It wouldn't be like this forever but for now it was good a comfort when at war with ones self. I have two weeks to get this place fixed up before school starts now that would take my mind off the stuff going on through here. Gianna was on the phone to Felix her voice was cold and uncaring, I honestly couldn't of picked a better person to come and stay with me. The smell through out the house still bothered me I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but something wasn't right about it.

There was people walking around the house you could hear their thoughts being passed between one another as though they were one person and that's when I heard a name I'd once known and assumed to be dead "Jacob Black." I walked through to Gianna's room and saw that she to was listening to the noise outside she just couldn't hear their thoughts as I could.

" Can you see them?" Gianna asked in my head.

I shook my head. " They know what we are by the way just to let you know in case they come in."

" Thanks."

I flitted down the stairs and was out the front door in seconds with Gianna right by my side, we both stood in a defensive manner; we were getting ready to attack because nobody should ever know what we are but standing before my eyes they weren't human no they were like giant dogs, werewolf's but that would just be stupid wouldn't it?

I looked at them all some were girls by the sound of their voices in my head; the leader of the pack stood at the front with his hackles raised and his teeth bearing but all to suddenly it was over.

" Jake?" God could my life get any more messed up than what it already was no I must be mistaken.

He looked at me as if he was registering in what I was he glanced over at the others each of them staring at Gianna and me.

_Wait, I know her but she should be dead.__What_

_Who is she?_

"Jake I can hear what your saying. Are you like this all the time?" I tapped my temples to show him.

_Bella is that really you what happened to you? No not all the time I'm just my normal self. _If a werewolf can look hurt then he did.

" Yes Jake it's really me and I know everyone thinks that I should be dead but I'm not well technically I'm not but in certain ways I am. I've lived in Italy for the years that I've been missing and Aro changed me. He took me in when Edward left, he didn't love me anymore and I didn't know what else to do. May I ask what happened to you?" Who'd have guessed my best friend would of turned out to be a werewolf but then again if someone had told me I'd be a vampire I would have laughed right in his or her face.

_It runs in my family so when there any vampires around it just you know, well you don't but it takes over, I'm not like this all the time though just when am out protecting people._

" I'd say cool but that just sounds lame."

_Agreed. Sorry for scaring you if we did, see you around._

" Bye then."

I watched them run off, why does stuff like this happen to me all the time I bet you most vampires live normal but not me no am just one big freak in the already freak show.

" Well wasn't that interesting?" I looked over at Gianna who just happened to be frozen to the spot.

She nodded. " You just spoke to a werewolf and all you can say was well wasn't that interesting, are you mad they could of killed us Aro was right you are just one walking death hazard. God we're sworn enemies and your friends with the pact lead or I'm guessing that was it wasn't it?" I think she was on the verge of killing me herself.

" Gianna relax they wouldn't of hurt us Jake and I go way back."

" I don't care I don't want to be near them ever again is that clear?"

" Yes Gianna, god just relax about the whole thing will you am still one hundred percent sure they wouldn't of hurt us I can read minds remember."

"Fine."

She stormed back upstairs; I guess my life wasn't that bad compared to Gianna's right now she was total freaking out over nothing.


	3. Unwell

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!! Don't own Twilight.**

_Were you always there or just figures of my imagination but now you have disappeared from my sight and mind altogether._

_I know you had your reasons but did you once ever stop to think of mine, I think not._

_Every time I close my eyes I think of you and can only imagine that perfectly carved _

_face of yours._

**Bella's POV**

If I'd still been human I would have crashed at the fact that one of my friends were still alive and only looked a couple of years older than me but I had to be strong after all this was the point of this little trip I was on if that's what you could still call it I'd now say it was more like every child's worse nightmare there were vampires and werewolves the only thing missing was a fight or maybe even a witch.

I watched the sky turn a soft pink as the sun began to show from the horizon if each day could stay like this I'd never want to move. A painted picture just being missed by the thousands sleeping each day, I sat in the forest at the top of a tree just watching at the nothingness going on roundabout me. For the year and a half I'd spent in Forks being human it had grown on me it was bringing back memories I am happy to look at but still there's always the haunting behind the reason I left. I jumped from the tree and landed like a cat, the rush of the wind as I flitted through the trees was pure ecstasy, if vampires could take drugs am sure this would have to count as something. There was no thoughts out here after all I can't speak animal, it was nice being away from everyone and just having my own thoughts. People's minds were at times shallow pools of shame and hurt. I ran through the woods until I was outside the house Gianna was muttering away to herself about werewolves and how dangerous they were. I watched as she cleared away most of the pictures of me, that I'd been trying to ignore she placed each of them in the bin and then sang softly to herself. Unwell, I loved that song.

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling making  
Friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good  
For something__  
__I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why

I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired

_See me  
Talking to myself in public  
And dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me_

Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

_Talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
They'll be taking me away_

Gianna turned round and we finished off the last note in perfect harmony.

"Wow your voice is amazing." She smiled at me.

" You to, I didn't know you could sing."

" I taught myself when I had nothing better to do." She laughed as though that's what most people done in their spare time.

" Guess I have the same reason as you then and the same reason why I play the guitar and piano."

She looked over at me and smiled, " You seem to be in a happier mood." I was pointing out the obvious but never mind, I could tell by her thoughts that she was happier.

" Yeah I am, what about you?"

" Absolutely fine."

" I started cleaning up, I just hate living in messy places it does my head in."

" Me to." We laughed together.

This was small chatter but it passed the time and as the day passed on we'd repainted the whole house but that was the only problem you could work at vampire speed but paint doesn't dry at vampire speed. Jane, Alec and Felix stood at the door with a look that could burn ice. Their eyes burned a vibrant red as they glanced round the room looking to one another. I kept out their minds because some of things they'd done were too painful to look at. I'd once had a look at Jane mind and she just thought about inflicting pain upon people or the pain she'd caused people.

" Can I help you?" I kept my tone pleasant but my thoughts were anything from that.

" Aro said we were to check up on you and make sure you'd done nothing wrong." Jane's voice was girly and sickly sweet but held an evil tone.

" Well here I am and I start school in next week and nothing has happened so far." I smiled, if only they new about the werewolves.

"Hmm. Ok." She mumbled away and uttered the others out the house.

I have no idea what they were expecting to find when they opened my door but I'm sure it wasn't of Gianna and I painting but life was full of surprises.

" Ready to paint some more?" Gianna asked.

We both looked at each other and laughed we laughed so hard we fell to the floor, she said it with such certainty you'd of thought we were making a life and death decision.

" Yep."

The rest of the evening carried on much the same, just the two of us mucking around with the paint. It was just before dawn when I decided to go and hunt.

" Gianna would you care to join me?"

"To where?" Her voice held some curiosity.

" To go out hunting."

She looked out the window and back to me, her thoughts went into over drive at the thought of trying this out for the first time and what if she messed it up.

" Gianna it'll be fine, just try it and if it doesn't work it doesn't matter you tried and that can be said for more that the others.

" Ok then."

We got into the hired car, god I can't wait till my new ones here this cars ok but my Vanquish is just way better than any other car, it's engine has had so much work done to it.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this; what if I mess it up, I don't think I can take any more humiliation in front of the Volturi._

_Gianna. _She jumped slightly off her seat. _Sorry. You'll be fine, after all you're with me and if anything's to go wrong it will happen to me. _

_Thanks I forget you could have a conversation with others who can't read minds._

_That's ok, now relax, your making me nervous._

She giggle like a little girl setting me off as well this stay will certainly not be boring stay in Forks. I ran out the car and round to Gianna's side, " The challenge begins!"

" Lets go then." She said

We ran through the forest until I came across a small heard of dear, Gianna looked at me for answers but I had none I taught myself and that's what she would have to do, one step at a time. I watched, as she stocked forward never leaving the eyes of her prey and then lunged at the dear and broke it's neck in one swift movement and drank.

"Simple as that but your not finished."

She looked at me puzzled then back at the dear and then she buried it.

"Now your finished. Was that that hard?"

" It wasn't as bad as thought it was going to be."

" It becomes easier."

The rest of night seemed to pass like a stream passing through rocks nothing was there to stop it. Felix popped round to talk to Gianna but she just turned him away it made me feel proud that I'd helped someone else who had a problem with the one they thought to love. Love cleans out the system of all evil but when the one you thought to have love you leaves, can you say that your love was true or just faze people assumed you to get over and live your life but what is life with out your love?

My cell phone buzzed waking me from thought it was Aro. He asked me of my general well fair and if anything had happened, I just told him of Gianna's new food choice. He seemed to be okay with the fact that there was another doing the same as me and he told me that my car and piano would be here tomorrow.

Just in time for school in a week, I replayed the first day of school through out my head again it hadn't gone that bad from what I can remember, which in fact wasn't that much.

**Jakes POV**

How would you want to find out that one of your friends were still alive even though you believed to have gone to there funeral and was now standing in front of their grave? How would you want to feel; happy, sad, confused, angry or terrified, I'm not exactly sure what emotion I felt but am sure it included a lot more than the ones listed? It doesn't even bare thinking about because you wouldn't want it to be true because that would mean the pass sixty odd years had been a lie. I was in away angry at myself for being so naïve at the fact that Bella would just disappear she wasn't really like that as a human and I doubt that she's like that now.

People grieved and she was still alive, she didn't even go to her own father's funeral

When Charlie died it was horrible, there was no family there it was just close friends, Renee never showed either. They were father and daughter together in the after life, cause they couldn't be together in this one but once again that was all a lie. Lies all entwined into one another, lying out like a labyrinth for people to run round we were all pawns in a game. We were now sworn enemies but I couldn't have that I missed Bella when she disappeared. I remember how Charlie spent more and more time at work every time I saw him he was falling apart from the inside out. He died a broken man and there was only ever one person that was going to fix it and that was "Bella".

After Charlie died I spent a lot of time just sitting in the house as strange as that may seem but I felt as though Bella was there a constant reminder that in fact she wasn't. It was mockery for my own sense of hate. Her pictures scattered across the kitchen table and wall, her face caught in surprise from getting her picture taken, I remember the picture it was when we'd been down on the beach with a couple of her friends just messing around.

Her grave held a small amount of flowers she was a consent reminder to the people of Forks that living in a small town was just as dangerous as living in the city. I wanted to be able to do something but every time I tried to move my body wouldn't let me but I had no idea what to do. I could see the others roundabout me watching me waiting for me to speak but I couldn't bring the words to my mouth. There were no words, for what I wanted to say maybe for the fact that I had no idea what to think never mind say.

" Everyone just go." And they did no question asked.

The rain fell to the ground for the tears I wanted to cry with frustration but I couldn't I had to be strong. That was Forks for you, that's the one thing that will never change and that's the weather in Forks, people might come and go but the weather does not. After all everything would play out the way it was suppose to and I new what that meant even if Bella didn't just now but she would catch on soon.


	4. Musical goodbyes

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and I _am so sorry for taking so long to update._**

_There is no worse death than the end of hope._

I looked over at Gianna and could see she was just as uneasy as me but this had to be done after all I'd never actually finished school. The purr of the Vanquishes engine relaxed me a little more it was good to be driving my car, a car that was simple but yet well known. Now that I was on my way to school I had the exact same feeling I did the first time, a kind of déjà vu. I went to his forest last night and I felt so at piece as though time its self had come to a stand still, I guess this place was the same it was frozen in time just like me. His smell covered every inch of the place as though he'd just been but I new that was impossible because… because he wouldn't return here. The strangeness through out it all was that I had no gaping whole opening up as I stepped into the clearing just a twinge of sadness but even that had been pushed to the side I hadn't done the place justice.

" Bella are you ok?" Her voice seemed worried

" Sorry I was a million miles away everything seems so kind of been there and done that kind of feeling. Does that make sense?"

" I guess so. I'm looking forward to going back to high school." She looked more at peace as we pulled into the car park.

I stepped out the car and could hear the gasps of people roundabout me, I forgot Forks was such a small place.

" Is that your car?" A boy in my year asked.

" Yes."

" Wow, my car is shit compared to that."

" Thanks for that."

I walked towards the office with Jane and Alec flowing behind me without there black cloaks on they just looked plain weird. The office door opened just like old times but everything was different minus the building it hadn't changed a bit, pupils filled the grounds, there voices rang with excitement about the new term but mine was filled with dread maybe this was wrong maybe I should have waited longer another centaury or decade. I could feel the stares as the door shut behind us.

_Well I'm glad that's over_

I nodded towards Gianna.

" Hello Mrs Tailor, my family and I were told to register here and collect our time table for the week." I forced a smile upon my lips "Family that word didn't even spring to mind with Felix and Alec or Jane they are all so twisted and strange.

_Such a charming young girl. They're all so beautiful._

" Ah you must be the Swan family." She smiled a careful smile you could tell she was uneasy but was trying to ignore it but that was what any normal human instinct told you to do. I wish I'd been able to do that.

She turned and began flicking for papers she's the only one not to have flinched at our names. There was another stack of papers for new students to join us so we wouldn't be the only people new here that was good.

" Here's a map for you all in case any of you are to get lost and timetable. Also have each of your teachers sign this slip of paper please." Alec and Jane laughed in the background but took the map.

" Bye guys." I smiled and walked towards my first class.

The whole morning was pretty entertaining listing to teenage minds hardly any of them were focused on their subject it was just like old times. High school never changed even in a place like Forks you always got the people who were stuck up, people who thought the world revolved around them or the people really smart but sat silently in class. I don't know where I fell into those things but English was boring me so I began searching for the others. Gianna was sitting in Spanish totally hooked that's another thing I learnt Gianna loved to know languages even if she'd never been to the country she thought it was the polite thing to do in case you ever did visit that country you'd always know what they were talking about. Alec and Jane were in P.E just now and hating every minute of it, there thoughts were pure hate towards me. I placed a nice thought in their heads and they both stopped hating on me that's another thing I liked about my gift.

We sat down at lunch up the back so no one would notice we didn't have to eat, that's one thing I missed cooking I always enjoyed that as a human. Jane and Alec looked at one another and departed from the table.

" Where they going?" Gianna asked.

" There missing the rest of the day because school life is that bad according to them." I laughed.

" I disagree I love it here. I wish I'd came to school earlier, people are really nice minus some of the teachers." She smiled and giggled a high soprano laugh.

The bell rang at the end of the day and I felt good for the fact that nothing had gone horribly wrong yet which in my books was a big thumb's up. I phoned Aro and told him of my day and he seemed ecstatic that I'd gotten on so well and then preceded to talk to Gianna.

I walked into Music the next week and took my seat at the back because there was no one there and people would stay away from me. Miss welfare the class for silence and began talking. When I'd first came here she seemed happy that there was someone else in the class who actually had a grade 8 performing grade for both instruments.

" Right class go off and play. Miss Swan can I speak to you please?"

"Yes." I walked over.

" Would you mind being paired with another pianist for this years concert?" She looked hopefully up but still slightly awed.

" Ok." They'd never done this when I'd gone to Forks but then again I was only there for six months.

_Oh. I hope her and Edward get on. They look alike._

" Sorry who did you say I'd be playing with?" It was now my turn to hope I'd heard the name wrong and the last thought."

" Hang on I'll get someone to fetch him. Just play in the practise room and I'll send him through."

" Ok." I was over reacting this couldn't be true he had left and wouldn't come back. He wouldn't would he?

_Gianna… Gianna can you get out of maths please I need your help?_

_Are you ok? Have you been hurt?_

_No but I think the Cullen's could be here._ I heard her snarl and ask to leave the class because her sister needed her.

" Bella are you sure you heard her right?" She looked worse than me but that could be for the fact that we were now like sister and we didn't want to see each other hurt.

" Hundred percent. Do you want me to seal your mind?"

" What do you mean?" She looked confused, and worriedly over her shoulder.

" It will stop him being able to read your mind."

" Yes."

" And Gianna thanks for coming." I hugged her and focused on closing our minds.

I sat playing the piano well Gianna sang as though nothing was out of the ordinary well that was until we heard a gasp and the door close again. I spun round just in time to catch a look at him. Funny how time seems to stand still when nothing seems to matter caught like a bug on a windshield watching others pass and go, you think you're over that person but in fact your more caught than ever. Even if you can't see that person, when you can't hear them breath or the rhythm of their voice there're still with you even though you left and they shortly followed but that shouldn't stop you from living should it but why at this very moment am I caught like a deer in headlights unable to move for the pain ripping every inch of my chest apart like a tiger catching its prey.

Gianna smiled at Edward as though nothing had happened. " How can we help you Edward?" Her tone held a malicious edge.

" Bella… Bella is that you?" His voice was as soft as I'd remembered it to be.

I turned round and I think that was the biggest mistake I made. His eyes reflected my own shock but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Gianna shuffled from side to side with her stance still in place. She was waiting but then again so was I. On what I had no idea it was not my job to see the future.

" Bell a please speak to me!" His voice was now urgent.

I couldn't it was like glue had been forced into my mouth and nothing was going to budge it.

_I can't believe that's Bella. Alice must have known about this._

His thoughts seemed pleasant enough but that didn't make what he'd done right or then again wrong who was I to judge for what he'd done I wasn't an exact saint myself. I walked from the room ignoring his thoughts and voice yelling at me to come back. I reached the grounds and flitted out the gates, I was right Forks never changed and either did the people living in it.

_Edward it will be ok._ It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. Alice.

_Not this time_. I heard her gasp so she hadn't meant for me to hear.

The bedroom walls seemed far to big for the ripping being processed in my chest my heart may not beat but the pain is ten times as real. The room was black but I could still see spots of light. So I did the one thing I always do when upset I talk to Aro.

" Hello Bella. Aren't you suppose to be in school?" His voice seemed worried.

" I know but I left I couldn't do it. I didn't know…" My voice whimpered at the end.

" Why dear what happened?" I had his full attention now.

" The Cullen's came back." If I could cry I would of.

" Dear they're not all that bad you have to remember that Carlisle and Esme are good friends of mine. It's just that one boy and he would be a great acetic to my guard collection." I could just imagine him smiling. Aro would never change he was always think of the greater good. That's why I'm still alive because this gift contributes to his guard and I'm something the Cullen's can't have I think that was just the tip on the icing cake.

" I know but… this really isn't helping me Aro. I think I'd like to come home now I don't think I was ready to come back." I sighed.

" If that's what you think is best dear Bella but this all won't stop just remember that when your back sitting next to me. Trust me if life was that simple then some of us wouldn't be in such a great mess. Did you talk to Edward?" He seemed upset and I couldn't figure out why.

" No I just ran and trust me I know it doesn't go away I'm nearly seventy now and the pain is just as really as though it happened yesterday."

" Well wait till Gianna gets home and talk to her you seem to be getting along like a house on fire."

" Fine but I'm not going to promise anything."

" As long as you try I'll be happy. Look at what life will give you after not during the time."

" Well bye then." I had no idea what that meant.

" Goodbye dear Bella. Trust me you'll do the right thing."

" I know and I think that's what's worrying me the most." He never heard that he'd hung up I'd obviously been boring him.

Well that was really no help at all. I know some of the Cullen's are nice but that doesn't mean I just forgive them like as though for the past seventy years nothing has happened. The house was quiet and I sat down at the piano how I got it in here I have no idea but it looked right sitting in the sitting room that was never used. I could never watch T.V it was all rather repetitive and dull.

Unlike the masterpiece hanging on my wall Marcus had taught me how to paint but the painting its self was rather plain it held everything I had liked and things I could never have. I had the house I was sitting in right now and my piano, Aro looking even older than usual and Edward and I as normal people with two kids. Looking back at the painting I must admit I'd taken ages drawing and redrawing how my kids should look I new how Rosalie had felt all these years ago and I also had all the Cullen's because they never seemed to leave my mind. I would never be able to share that part of my life with anyone having kids and dying old my life always did seem like a badly written book and the author was always determined that I should suffer for something I'd done in my past life. Music flowed from the piano as the purr of my engine was round the corner.

" Bella are you ok?"

_He looked so crumpled as you left the room but he made no move to go after you and then this small black haired lady came and they both went off together._

"That was Alice she properly new this was happening she seems the future." I smiled the hyperactive pixie married to the most quiet person I'd ever met.

" Ok then. Are you ok?"

" If you want a honest answer then no I wasn't ready to see any of them again and I'm going back to Italy or anywhere away from here."

" Bella don't leave that means we all have to go and I was truly beginning to enjoy it here. Humans are so funny and slow." Her eyes were lined with sadness.

" No Gianna stay I'll be back soon I just have to get away for now. Just make an excuse if anyone asks." I was trying to be brave and hide all emotions from my face but with each passing second it was getting harder.

" Ok but you better have your phone on at all times cause if you don't I'll come and hunt you down myself, is that clear?" She smiled and laughed but her voice was strict.

" Yes it will I'll see you soon."

" I know you're not the only one with a power Bella just be careful and word of advice don't go near Italy stay close by please."

" Goodbye Gianna."

We hugged and I left the house but just before leaving I hid the talk from Gianna's mind so nobody listening in would know what she was thinking about. Know I just had to find the best place to go and I think I had it. It may seem silly but I think that's the best place. The Vanquishes engine purred and Blue October came on the Radio it was like nothing had changed and never would.


	5. saving a loss soul

**A/N: Sorry it taken me ages to update but I've been studying for my exams fun stuff. So please review.**

**Bella's POV**

" Ok but you better have your phone on at all times cause if you don't I'll come and hunt you down myself, is that clear?" She smiled and laughed.

" Yes it will I'll see you soon."

" I know you're not the only one with a power Bella just be careful and word of advice don't go near Italy stay close please."

" Goodbye Gianna."

We hugged and I left the house but just before leaving I hid the talk from Gianna's mind so nobody listening in would know what she was thinking about. Know I just had to find the best place to go and I think I got it. It may seem silly but I think that's the best place. The Vanquishes engine purred and Blue October came on the Radio it was like nothing had changed.

The sound was like music to my ears but there was no one else there to hear it the story of my life. I could see a thousand things and I had no one to reflex through them with. I watched from the cliff waiting on the sun to set; for something that happens everyday it never loses its beauty. The sea crashed against the rocks below I could just imagine the scene but I was to scared to look down because I had a feeling that if I looked over I might not look back up and juts continue to walk forward. Being left alone is never a good thing because your thoughts take over and there's no one there to pick you out of them. I seem to be looking through a broken piece of glass everything is smashed into tiny pieces and there's no one there to help me stick it all the parts back together.

" Dear are you ok?" A small elderly woman sat down beside me not even frightened by the blackness of my eyes. She herself looked sad.

" Trust me I'll live through the pain. I think my friend would bring me back again and kill me herself for doing something so stupid if I did die here. Are you ok? "

" Ah I wish I new I really do."

_Death… my son…dark eyes_

" You'll get better even if the pain seems to rip you apart you will get better, it's the beauty of the human mind."

" Thank you dear. Well I better be off I'd hate to interfere with what ever answers you are trying to find. "

_I wonder how she new. Amazing _

" Goodbye."

" Yes dear goodbye."

The phone rang but I let it ring out I couldn't face anyone right now; there was complete silence as I began my walk up to the caves. I never feared water well human but as a vampire it looks even weaker and it can cause me no harm because I don't ever need to breath. I climbed through the thick bed of rocks as I began my down into the heart of the cave after I'd reached my one year mark as a vampire I ran to this place I don't know why but there was just something drawing me to this place even when Aro asked me where I'd went I hadn't wanted to tell him in case he went there himself and it took away the charm.

I heard a scream come from the water but there was nothing I could do as I watched the poor girl flap as she tried to out do the current but mother nature won't ever let you win unless she thinks your fit enough to survive the rest. I jumped from the cliffs edge waiting for the ice water to touch my frozen body. I don't think the human species realises they're so weak.

_Its ok we can still be friends. FRIENDS…FRIENDS…first love._

I swam towards the girl at full speed I would not let another loss soul be lost due to idiotic boys. Her body had a blue twinge and I noticed the blood pouring from her head she must have hit it during the fall. Hence the reason I got nothing else after first love. I remember when Edward left me and Aro had turned me I'd contemplated jumping off cliffs or just doing something really stupid just so all the pain would stop but the thing is I knew deep down no matter what I done the pain would never go away. Her breathing was shallow but still there as I put her in the Vanquish but I didn't know where else to go apart from Forks due to the fact they had one of the best doctors back.

I flicked out my emergency phone from my glove compartment. " Gianna I'm coming home can you call a Dr Cullen please."

" Bella are you ok? Did something happen? Did he come and get you?" There was a big emphasize on the he part of the question.

" No but… Just do it ok!" I snapped.

" Fine." The dial tone rang out and I knew she was off to phone Dr Cullen no matter how much it went against her better judgement.

Right now I am so glad I have a need for speed because this poor girl was bleeding with some amount of force. I drove round the corner to see a black Mercedes parked on the side street. Thank god I don't know why but this girl has some how drawn me into her life I just had this feeling that something good was going to come out of me saving this girls life. I flitted inside and laid her down on my dinning table.

" Isabella what did you do?" Jane roared from the door.

" I did nothing apart from save this girl from the ten foot jump to hell she was trying to do so back off." I snarled and I saw Jane take a step back.

" Bella what happened to this girl?" Carlisle asked. I looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact I didn't want see anything that would be portrayed in his or my eyes.

" She jumped off a cliff. I think she's broken her arm from the impact that she hit the water and she hit her head off the rocks." I sounded like a mother waiting for the news that her child would live through another night.

Carlisle nodded and went to work. I sat in the corner of the kitchen waiting for the all clear but time just seemed to stand still like the clock was just going forward one second and back two.

_Bella you need to hunt now. Gianna yelled._

I flinched that had been really loud in my head but I got up any way and made my way to the front door. Gianna smiled at me. The journey was silent because I was to scared to speak and Gianna was too much of a coward to ask me when I was this angry. This anger scared I was usual so good at keeping a close lid on my emotions but everything just seemed so out of proportion like someone was trying to make me pay for becoming the person that I am.

When I got back in the house it was only Jane and Alec waiting with evil grins plastered across their faces.

_Aro isn't happy with you Bella _Jane practically sang inside her head.

" Where am I? Am I dead yet?" A voice pleaded from the kitchen. I ran to her side.

" No you just hurt yourself really bad. Oh and welcome to my home." I whispered.

" But I wanted to die." She was right she had wanted to die but I couldn't let someone as beautiful as her just die because of a mistake someone else had made.

" Maybe you did but right now you need to sleep." I took her by the hand and she flinched away from me. I walked forward trying to ignore that feeling of pain.

" You can sleep in my room for the time being."

" Thank you."

The house was silent apart from the beat of the girl's heart upstairs. You don't realise how quiet something is till there is some thing in its place to make a noise. Yes I could hear everything outside that was roundabout me but that was just background noise just something to pass the time with.

I hugged Gianna when I got down the stairs. " I'm sorry about all the stuff that's happened this week and for just walking out like I did."

" That's ok Bella we all have our problems." She smiled and let out a small laugh.

" I know I just wish all my problems would stop."

" Problems are what make this life more exciting imagine if nothing was to go wrong and everything just ran in a clockwise direction how boring would life be then after your third century?"

" Very true. What did you tell the school well I was away?"

" You went away to be with one of our sick aunts in Scotland."

" Ok then." I laughed I'd never been to Scotland maybe I should go there one day.

The morning light streamed though the living room window as the sun began to rise. The beauty of not having to sleep if there was something you wanted to see you were never going to miss it. Soft footsteps padded down the stairs.

" Hello. Hello is anybody here?"

I jumped from my seat and stuck my head round the door. " Did you have a nice sleep dear?"

" Yes but where am I?" She looked around

" Your in Forks of course." I smiled at her trying not to show all my teeth. I'd forgotten how far away we were from the actual place but we'll just skip over that bit.

" Ok. Can I have breakfast now please?" Her voice still held a certain amount of sadness but I was staying out her head when the time was ready she would talk about it. I was so glad I'd gone shopping last night while she'd been asleep.

" Sure what do you want?"

" Toast please."

It was odd I didn't think I cook for anyone except for Jake but he knew my secret and my past so it didn't bother me standing in front of a stove for him but right now there was all these human memories flooding in with me standing at the stove and Charlie just watching in aw because he himself couldn't cook.

" Thanks."

I left her to eat. I wanted to be anywhere but here right now the walls just seemed to closing in on me like they were trying to swallow me hole and dry sob tore from my throat. I can build wall upon wall but eventually it has to fall down because even a vampire brain can only take so many walls. She sat down on the couch next to me.

" So what's your name then?" She questioned acting as though she hadn't heard my breakdown.

" Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella and yours would be?" I smiled down at her.

" Melissa Carlton. I'm sorry." She tried to smile but her face was still filled with sadness.

" For what?" This girl seemed a lot like me.

" Making you jump in after me I couldn't have done it even if I'd wanted to but then again normal people don't jump off cliffs."

" That's ok normal people tend not to jump off cliffs to save them so we're equal so don't worry yourself about it."

" True." She laughed but the tears cascaded down her face as she turned her head away from mine.

" Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered

" Yes because you just seem to understand and I'm sorry for just walking in on you when you where having a moment to yourself."

" That's ok." I put a soothing hand on her back and she came in closer.

" Dylan was the first person I'd ever fallen in love with and we just seemed to click like to magnets. Everybody would say how we were meant for each other but Dylan didn't think so because he was in love with someone else as he had put it, it was nice what we had. Its like he no longer cared and he could just switch off his feelings like that." Her face was drenched in tears but I didn't interrupt " I've been like this for six months and then one day it just got to much and my barrier fell and nobody was there to catch my fall but then I saw the sea and saw a way to end it stop all this amount of pain that was building up inside me."

" Melissa you've defiantly come to the right house for help with losing your true love." How ironic.

" I know last night I said I'd wanted to die but thank you so much for saving me because its nice to know that some one out there does actually care. Its like you're my guardian angel."

" There is always someone their Melissa even when you don't want them to be."

" Thanks for listening any way."

" Maybe you should get changed and have a shower I'll lay some clothes out for you and I'll introduce to the rest of my family when they get home." I smiled.

" Ok." It was like the wait of the world had now been lifted off her shoulder now I wish some one would do that for me.

She was right; time seems like a hole, a hole to big to fix but yet you want to sew it back together to make the bleeding stop, if only it was blood, the salt stings the open wound I guess it's the most I could be thankful for I was still able to feel but the healing part would take longer.

Sometimes you have to believe that its going to be ok so others can't harm you so by believing your ok its no longer a lie it's a must have, an essential a part of your body, a protector catching your fall but every now and then you'll slip and let someone in and they open you up and you break. And you watch from the outside as your life falls to pieces without even a second thought.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review.**


	6. Got it

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed waiting for Melissa to come out of her shower because I didn't know what type of clothes she liked. She looked about the same height as me but was a couple of years younger far to young to be flinging herself off a cliff it was kind of déjà vu feeling.

Stop it Bella you'll only hurt yourself again.

I heard the water stop and went over to my wardrobe.

" Oh. Hi Bella." She looked a bit embarrassed.

" It's ok I'll leave in a moment I was just wondering what clothes you would care to ware? Do you prefer jeans or skirts? How about you just pick anything you want from my wardrobe." I smiled a left the room.

" Thanks" She whispered as the door closed behind me.

I ran down the stairs and turned on my docking station, Green day came on just to cover the noise as she dried her hair and used my GHDs. I wonder what she's going to ware. Her footsteps approached the lounge as I sat reading Wuthering Heights yet again it was my favourite book I can't help but read it time and time again.

She sat down on the opposite couch and looked at my books, her thoughts were in overdrive its like they were screaming at me. She was waring a dark pink top and a pair of black skinny jeans.

" Melissa is there anything you would like to ask me?" I knew there were plenty of things she would like to ask me involving my eye colour and paleness.

" No I'm okay." She was biting her tongue.

" Ask me I won't be offended?" I smiled.

" I'm sorry but why are you eyes a golden colour and how did you manage to jump in after me no human should be able to do that?" She looked towards the floor hoping not to make eye contact.

" You're very observant aren't you? My eyes are golden because that is the way I choose them to be its nicer than there normal colour trust me. How about I say I'm a good swimmer and that's how I got you out the water." I didn't want to lie but I was in an enough trouble with Aro without getting into more.

" Its ok if you can't answer them I was just wondering that's all but thanks for trying anyway." She smiled but it never reached her eyes she was like a younger version of me when Edward left.

" Thanks for being so understanding."

" Anytime. So what's the rest of your family like then?" She seemed genially interested?" She leaned forward intent about here about them.

" My sister is Gianna and at times my best friend I also have Felix Jane and Alec but I don't get on with any of them very well lets just say they are not here on their on freewill." I laughed.

" Good to know when will they be home?"

" Another half an hour."

"Ok do you mind if I read one of your books?"

" Help yourself."

**************

The front door opened as or should I say the front door was opened and was missing a handle thanks to Jane.

_Why is that Brat still here? Stupid human loving Bella. High school is crap_

_Now Jane dear that ain't very nice. _I called in my head. She stomped her foot and came and sat down.

_Oh. Bella is she still here? I can't wait to talk to her it will be fun we could go shopping._

_Yes Gianna she is here._

" Melissa meet the family." I pointed each of them out in turn and she greeted each of them nicely which couldn't be said for Alec Jane or Felix.

" Hi." There were small grunts back and a hug from Gianna but apart from that everything was rather boring.

_Gianna seems nice and I now know why Bella doesn't like the rest of them._

I nodded my head in agreement.

I heard a small gasp and looked her way her heart rate was beating fast and her breathing was shallow. " Who's that?" Her voice sounded far away as if she was having a dream and didn't want to be wakened.

I looked to my doorframe to see Jake standing there also with a look of love covering his face well who would have guessed this would have happened.

" Melissa this is Jake and Jake this is Melissa." I laughed again this girl was making me do that a lot.

" Hi." She whispered.

And he just waved and sat down next to her.

_Guys we need to leave now._ I yelled at all the vampires in the room. Gianna and I just looked at one another and nodded we both new about the imprinting thing.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Edward looked so heart broken as Bella ran away but what confused me the most was that he never ran after her. That wasn't meant to happen it was suppose to be the other way around. I couldn't have planned it better myself imagine the music teacher putting both of them together.

I searched the future but Bella was nowhere to be found how odd maybe that's why I haven't been able to see her till now.

I was out shopping with Rose when I saw Bella jumping off the cliff then everything went black. What the hell?

" Rose Bella just jumped off a cliff." Shock covered my voice.

" That's just plain stupid she knows she can't die." She snapped.

" God Rose do you not think of anyone else but yourself can you not see the damage that has happened to our family since Edward left Bella." I snapped.

" Yes and I wish Edward would get over her so we can have a happy life instead of being depressed all the time. Just get them to make amen's with each other then." She flicked her blond hair and picked out another dress.

" Rose that's it."

* * *

**A/N:** It's kind of short because I got stuck writing it but it's better than nothing I'll try to update sooner but every time I try to work with story I just get stuck and it's doing my head in. Please review because I like knowing what you think.


End file.
